Rahne's Colors
by TheFuzzyDude
Summary: A little reflection of Rahne to the words of 'The Colors of the Wind'. No real plot or theme just a bit of boredom on a Word document.


You think I'm an ignorant savageAnd you've been so many placesI guess it must be so

Rahne could admit that she wasn't exactly a globetrotter and even life in the old US of A had taken a bit of getting used to. It had to be said that she usually was one to give way to someone with more experience. But how does one give way to the dominant species on the planet when the majority wants you burned at the stake?

But still I cannot seeIf the savage one is me

Truth be told Jamie often said that her wolfish grins and snarls belied a certain amount of animal inside her (it was amazing the things he came out with when she actually listened) but she consoled herself with the fact that she knew that she would die before hurt her friends. She also knew that she die to protect them.

How can there be so much that you don't know?You don't know ...

It never failed to surprise her how 'homo-sapiens' were so quick to destroy before they tried to understand. Then again, mutants did a fair amount of destroying themselves…

You think you own whatever land you land onThe Earth is just a dead thing you can claim

Living with Storm had taught her, all the new mutants really, that nature was always more than it seemed. It also taught them not the go near her plants unless you wanted your own personal rain cloud following you around for the rest of the day. If they called the earth a "dead thing" they'd probably be fried.

But I know every rock and tree and creatureHas a life, has a spirit, has a name

Rahne had a "pet rock" called Sam, given to her by Roberto after he'd made a remark about the Mansion's no-pets rule being broken by her residence. She knew he'd meant it as a joke but it was the little things like that that got her down. Anyway now she had a rock with a smiley face and no idea as to why Roberto had called it Sam.

You think the only people who are peopleAre the people who look and think like you

Not all of them looked fully human, blue fur, white streaks and tails didn't help. But living with someone who was a walking shag carpet definitely took the edge off lycanthropy.

But if you walk the footsteps of a strangerYou'll learn things you never knew you never knew

She was still learning new things about her fellow mutants, like why Ray never went swimming and why Sam was afraid of snakes (turns out there are a lot of snakes on farms…) and Jubilee had once tried to electrocute Bobby by zapping him in his ice form.

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moonOr asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?

She'd had her fair share of howling at the moon experiences and she'd subsequently been banned from staying up late on full moon nights. One Halloween she'd scared Jubilee half to death by waking her up with a wolfish grin 2 inches from her face.

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?

Rahne liked to think that she had an okay singing voice for someone who spent half her time barking. Not that she had ever sang in front of anyone though.

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

She couldn't paint full stop. Her apple in art class looked like a red pear and the pear didn't even look like it was of this earth.

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forestCome taste the sun-sweet berries of the Earth

She had to say that one of her fondest memories of being with the x-men had to be their "educational" field trip to the redwood forest with Beast. It had reminded her of the area around her old home in Scotland and the whole beating-up-Beast's-kidnappers was a major bonus point.

Come roll in all the riches all around youAnd for once, never wonder what they're worth

Rolling… reminded her of all the times that she'd fallen out of bed as a dog. Jubilee had a really embarrassing video of her fully transformed and attempting to run in her sleep. One of her biggest fears is that she'd go and show the other students.

The rainstorm and the river are my brothersThe heron and the otter are my friends

Rainstorms weren't her favourite thing and she was known for not sleeping a wink if there was thunder involved. Herons? Angel was kind of like a Heron, though he would probably say he was a swan, he was a bit weird that way. Otters on the other hand, she was pretty sure that she had once heard someone mention that a Wolverine was a mustelid, like an otter, honestly the random things that took up space in her head.

And we are all connected to each otherIn a circle, in a hoop that never ends

She had connections for certain things, Jamie was her insider for all things sugary and technically not allowed in the mansion and Tabby had access to the most embarrassing blackmail material for anyone who needed it and was willing to pay.

How high will the sycamore grow?If you cut it down, then you'll never knowAnd you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

She wasn't sure what the blue corn moon was exactly but the entire mansion was familiar with wolf howls… and hated them.

For whether we are white or copper skinnedWe need to sing with all the voices of the mountainsWe need to paint with all the colors of the wind

One of the things that she loved about the mansion was that it truly was a mixture of backgrounds: German, African, Canadian, Brazilian and American and it really did make her feel more at home. She wasn't the only foreigner by a long shot.

You can own the Earth and stillAll you'll own is Earth untilYou can paint with all the colors of the wind


End file.
